


The end of the story

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Books, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Reading
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non lo so... sai com’è fatto. Probabilmente ci prenderebbe in giro perché noi lo sappiamo fare e lui no. Non voglio che pensi che sono uno stupido.”





	The end of the story

**_ \- The end of the story - _ **

Yamada era fermo nella stessa posizione da quasi un quarto d’ora ormai.

Lui ci stava provando, davvero.

Ma, per quanto potesse sforzarsi, non ci riusciva.

Chiuse il libro che aveva davanti, con un gesto seccato, alzando lo sguardo verso Yuto che, seduto di fronte a lui, giocava tranquillamente con delle costruzioni.

“Yutorin!” gli disse, con tono lamentoso. “Non lo so fare!” gridò, vicino alle lacrime.

Il bambino lasciò le sue costruzioni, andandogli accanto e osservando la copertina del libro.

“Che cos’è?” gli chiese, incuriosito.

“Ieri la mia mamma ha cominciato a leggermi una favola, ma poi mi sono addormentato. E ora voglio sapere come va a finire, ma...” si morse un labbro, con aria corrucciata. “Non sono capace di leggerlo.” concluse, diventando rosso in viso.

Yuto gli diede delle pacche leggere su una spalla, come a dire che lo capiva. Poi prese in mano il libro, rivoltandolo più volte e sfogliando le pagine, con aria pensierosa.

“No, mi dispiace. Nemmeno io sono in grado di leggerlo” gli disse alla fine, scuotendo la testa. “Però lo puoi chiedere a Yuri! Lo sai che lui in queste cose è molto più bravo di noi, sono sicuro che riuscirà a leggerlo” consigliò, con un sorriso.

Ryosuke storse il naso davanti a quella proposta.

“Non lo so... sai com’è fatto. Probabilmente ci prenderebbe in giro perché noi lo sappiamo fare e lui no. Non voglio che pensi che sono uno stupido.” gli disse, tentennando.

“Ma no che non lo pensa! In fondo ci sono anche cose che tu sai fare e lui no, sono certo che lo sappia anche lui” provò a giustificare il più piccolo, ma Yamada non sembrava ancora convinto.

“Tipo cosa?” domandò, quasi speranzoso.

Il silenzio che ne seguì, non fece altro che scoraggiarlo.

“Beh, tu sai... ecco...” iniziò a dire, corrugando la fronte come se ci stesse pensando intensamente. “Quando Kyoko-sensei ci ha fatto giocare con la sabbia tu sei riuscito a fare un castello bellissimo, mentre Yuri non c’è riuscito!” esclamò alla fine, come colpito da un’idea geniale.

Ryosuke si morse un labbro, e alla fine annuì.

Si alzò in piedi, trascinandosi dietro il libro in una mano e prendendo Yuto per l’altra.

“Vieni con me, andiamo a cercarlo” gli disse, controvoglia.

Yuto lo seguì volentieri, indicando un punto dall’altra parte della stanza, dove Chinen era occupato a disegnare.

Gli si avvicinarono, mentre i passi di Yamada si facevano sempre più lenti e strascicati.

“Yuri?” lo chiamò quando gli furono accanto. Il più piccolo alzò lo sguardo, con aria curiosa.

“Che cosa c’è?” chiese loro, lasciando il pastello a cera e alzandosi in piedi, sfilando il libro dalle mani di Ryosuke.

Sfogliò alcune pagine, sorridendo, per poi alzare nuovamente lo sguardo sui due.

“Ecco... io... volevo sapere, se ti va, ecco...” iniziò Yamada, balbettando leggermente.

“Vuoi che ve lo legga?” chiese Chinen, con una lieve aria di superiorità.

Ci fu un secondo di silenzio, e a quel punto fu Yuto a prendere l’iniziativa.

“Sarebbe divertente, no? Non hai mai letto niente per noi, io voglio sapere come leggi!” gli disse, con nonchalance, sedendosi per terra e trascinando Ryosuke con sé.

Chinen li guardò per qualche secondo.

“Va bene” disse poi, annuendo.

Si sedette di fronte a loro, con il libro aperto ed un’espressione concentrata, prima di cominciare finalmente a leggere.

Tentennava, e non era troppo sicuro di ogni parola, ma leggeva.

Quando fu arrivato all’incirca a metà, quasi mezz’ora dopo, lui e Yuto si voltarono in direzione di Yamada.

Il bambino, per l’ennesima volta, si era addormentato.

Si guardarono, scuotendo le spalle.

Chinen continuò a leggere per Yuto, come se niente fosse.

Ryosuke, evidentemente, era destinato a non sapere come andasse a finire la storia.


End file.
